


Overwhelmed with Gifts

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Conversations, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Gifts, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus has shown his love for Tailgate in the form of many gifts, but she wonders if too many gifts is a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed with Gifts

Tailgate flopped onto her bed.  It was only mid-afternoon, so she wasn't tired.  She was merely thinking.

 

Cyclonus had left last night to take care of something important, so she had been trying to keep herself entertain the whole day without him.  It was an odd feeling, being alone by herself for so long.  Before she had become the Night God's lover, she was usually surrounded by family and friends.

 

Thinking for a moment, Tailgate flipped over to crawl to the dresser by the side of her bed.  Picking up the mirror next to it, she moved her hand over it.  But the bright light that glowed from it faded almost immediately.  It looked like her friends weren't by their mirrors; they must have been busy with something else.

 

As she set the mirror down, she turned to go find something to occupy herself with when she noticed something on the floor.  Curiosity peaked her interest as she got off the bed to pick it up.  It was a dark blue gem.  Where had that come-?

 

The human quickly remembered; a few days ago, Cyclonus had received something that he said he had been waiting for.  She had been in awe when he had unwrapped a beautiful ocean blue dress decorated with these same blue gems.  Her lover told her he had commissioned it for her from a talented seamstress in the human realm on one of his visits there.

 

He had unwrapped it in this room.  It looked like one of the jewels had fallen off by accident.

 

Tailgate couldn't leave it here.  And with nothing else to do, she decided to try and put it back on the dress.  It would be a shame for such a beautiful dress to be incomplete.

 

Holding the gem to her breast, she headed to a small room just off the bedroom.  Cyclonus hadn't used it for much except for storage, but after she moved in with him, he had it cleaned out to hold some of her things.

 

But at this point, it was mostly holding all the gifts he had given her ever since they became lovers.  It wasn't something she was used to, but Tailgate had found herself being serenaded with what seemed to be every beautiful gift he could find.  Elegant dresses, expensive silks, exotic jewelry of all shapes and colors.  And there was always something else whenever his duties as the God of the Night brought him down to the human realm.

 

Walking past a chest she knew to be filled with jewels, Tailgate placed the lone dark blue gem on a dresser filled with more jewelry as she looked through the stacks of fabric.  Primus, it was almost impossible to find anything in this.  And her lover had only bought it a few days ago.

 

Looking through more fabric, the human thought back to a few months ago after Cyclonus had started helping her move her gifts into the little room.  She had loved every gift he had given her, but she was so flustered at how many he had given her over such a short period of time.  When she had asked him why he kept giving her so many gifts, his response had caused her heart to almost beat itself out of her chest.

 

He told her that he didn't deserve to be her lover if he couldn't give her everything she could ever want and deserve.  That she deserved all these fabrics and dresses and jewelry and other things, even if none of them could stand up to her beauty.

 

She had never been so... loved.  Tailgate was certain that there was a better word for it, but just the look on his face when he had told her that.  His red eyes staring into her own as he caressed her cheek.  Before he reached in to kiss her...

 

Her face began to heat up.  Clapping her cheeks, she shook herself out of it to continue looking through all these clothes.  Primus Almighty, how many dresses had he gotten her?  This looked like enough to clothe everyone in her village ten times over!  While she truly appreciated every gift he gave her, Tailgate was starting to think it was now becoming too much.  She had only worn most of these dresses once when he had bought them for her.  A few of the simpler ones and more comfortable ones she had worn multiple times, but most of these... when would she ever wear all of them?

 

But as she was deep in thought looking through the piles of clothes, she failed to realize that a mountain of clothes next to her was starting to tilt due to her shifting everything around.  She only had a glimpse of the giant pile falling before she found herself crushed under a pile of dresses and scarves.

 

Dazed, but not hurt, Tailgate shook her head to remove the indigo dress lying on top of her.  Great, now she had made a bigger mess of the mess she had been in before.  "Primus help me..."

 

But with the amount of clothes on top of her, she was having some trouble getting out.  Thankfully, it wasn't suffocating, but she couldn't move.  Even wiggling didn't help her get out of this.

 

"Oh, now what do I do?" she asked herself as she let her head fall back onto the clothes beneath her.  Cyclonus wasn't going to be back until dinnertime.  And no one else was in the house with her.  Sigh, it looked like she was going to be here a while.

 

With nothing to do, she looked around the room again.  She was still awe-struck every time she took a good look around the room.  She had never imagined owning so many wonderful gifts, even after she became Cyclonus's lover.  But even though she loved all of them, it was still just so much.  She had been raised to not be so excessively materialistic.  Heck, she only had a few pairs of clothes her whole life, most which had been the same ones since she had had since she was a teenager.

 

But Tailgate was also conflicted about giving away some of these.  Cyclonus had made, commissioned, or bought each of these for her.  He had taken away some of his own time and used his own fortune to get these for her.  She couldn't just get rid of them because she had enough already.

 

Still, the overwhelming evidence on top of her was proof that too much of a good thing was a bad thing.  Still, she could probably keep all these gifts and just ask Cyclonus to not give her anymore.  Or maybe fewer.  At this rate, the whole house would be filled with her gifts if he kept going at this pace.

 

As she leaned back with a sigh, Tailgate suddenly felt very drowsy.  She wasn’t really tired, but with nothing to do and the pile of clothes on top of her being rather warm, she just felt like nodding off.  While she didn’t want to, there really wasn’t much she could do seeing as she was alone in the house and unable to get up.  Making herself as comfortable as she could, she stared at the swirling colors of the pile next to her until she finally dozed off.

 

xxx

 

"Tailgate?"

 

Shuttering her eyes, Tailgate's sight slowly came into view as she saw a tall figure kneeling next to her, "Zh-huh?"

 

"Tailgate, are you alright?"

 

Blinking, the petite woman narrowed to get a good look at her companion, only to slump back surprised when she saw it was her lover.  Cyclonus looked the same except for the concern in his eyes and a hand resting on her cheek.

 

"Tailgate?  Are you hurt?"

 

Shaking her head to wake up more, she nodded as she held the hand stroking her cheek.  "I'm fine, Cyclonus.  Just stuck."

 

Sighing, the God of Night helped moved the clothes on top of her a bit, being careful to not destroy anything while making sure Tailgate had no difficulties getting up to her feet.  Though he did frown when she started shuffling on her feet.  "You are not hurt?"

 

"N-No... my legs are just a little numb."  They would be after being under a pile of clothes for so long.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I..." She blushed slightly, still embarrassed at how she got under there in the first place, "I was in my room when I found that-"

 

"That?  What is the 'that' you speak of?"

 

"That." She gingerly moved over to the dresser with some assistance from her lover, picking up the dark blue gem.  "I found it on the floor.  I recognized it as one of the jewels on that dress you gave me recently."

 

"...So you came in here to find that dress?"

 

"Y-Yes.  I wanted to... to try and put it back on the dress... if I could."

 

Absorbing the new information, Cyclonus gently took the gem from Tailgate's hand to look at it, turning back to the pile of clothes after a good minute of staring.  Tailgate was almost about to ask if something was wrong when the god turned around to give her a soft kiss to the lips.

 

She had little time to react for he soon moved to kiss her forehead.  "You were very lucky I came back early.  I was supposed to stay longer, but something important came up that my services were no longer needed until tomorrow."

 

"Oh." Primus, that was good.  She thought she had actually been under there longer.

 

"Next time however, can you please wait until I come home to get it fixed?"

 

"I... I didn't want to bother you.  And I thought I could fix it myself since I had time and there wasn't much to do...Umm..."

 

"That is fine.  I do not mind being asked about simple things if you need assistance," he leaned down to kiss her lips again, "And do not worry about the dress.  I will bring it to someone to get it fixed.  It'll be as beautiful as when I first gave it to you."

 

Tailgate smiled before she looked down in guilt.  Right, she had been thinking about all that.  And she still wasn't sure how to talk to him about that.  Now didn't seem like the right time given what had happened.

 

Cyclonus, keen as he was, did not let that look on her face go unnoticed.  "Tailgate?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Is something... wrong?"

 

Primus, she couldn't keep her emotions hidden from him forever.  It was like her friends said; she wore her emotions on her face.

 

"N-No... nothing's wrong."

 

"Tailgate, I know you're upset about something.  I can see it in your face."

 

Damn, she really did wear them on her face.

 

"I... I just..."

 

"Tailgate?"

 

"Well... about all the gifts you've given me..."

 

"The gifts?"  Cyclonus turned to look at the room full of clothes and silks and jewelry.  "What's wrong with the gifts?"

 

"N-Nothing's wrong with them... I just..."

 

"Just...?"

 

"I... I don't..."

 

"You don't like them?"

 

"W-W-What?

 

"You do not... like my gifts?"

 

Tailgate felt horrible.  Primus Almighty, Cyclonus... he looked so upset.  She didn't want to do this!  She only wanted to ask him if he could take it easy with the gifts for maybe a little while!  She hadn't wanted to make him think she hated all the gifts he gave her!

 

"No, no, no Cyclonus, no.  I don't hate them."  She leaned forward to kiss him before holding his face to look directly at his red eyes, "I love them.  I love every gift you've ever given me.  I just..."

 

"Just what, Tailgate?"  His hand came up to hold her hand, his eyes staring back into her with concern again.

 

Oh Primus why did he have to look so beautiful when he was like this? "I... It's just so much..."

 

"What?"

 

"You've given me so much already... so many things that I've only worn most of them once, usually when you gave them to me as gifts.  Many things that I probably won't be able to use that often."

 

"Tailgate... are you saying... I've given you too much?"

 

"Well..." She didn't want to make him think he had done something wrong, "It's a lot and that's okay, but it's just become so much that... well, that it's just so much... and I would feel bad just leaving your gifts to collect dust and dirt sitting in here.  I would love to wear them more often, but I can't wear all of them and some of them are very nice things and I would be afraid to get them messy or rip them or tear them... But I know you got each of them for me because you love me and you want me to know that, but it's just so much that I... I... I-!"

 

She finally stopped rambling, now full out blushing like a fool.  Primus, she was trying to make it simple and she once again turned it into a whole spiel.  Cyclonus still probably thought she hated his gifts and wanted to burn them all or something horrid.  Primus, why couldn't she just be swallowed up by the ground right then and there?

 

As Tailgate was worrying with her head down, Cyclonus just continued to stare at her.  He had been... rather taken aback with what he had heard.  It wasn't that she hated his gifts.  No, he would have been able to see through her lie if she was, she wasn't the best at lying.  She was more upset with being unable to use them all because of how many he had given her.

 

That... was so sweet and so... unusual.  He wasn't one for giving gifts, but when Tailgate had entered his life, he wanted to show her how much he truly loved her.

 

But he wasn't good at being very open with his emotions.  He had tried his best to show how much he cared for her when he was pretending to be a mere human called Cy, but there was little he could do other than try to be as open as he could with her about his love.

 

As a God... he thought the gifts would make up for that.  He had the means to give her all the beauty and riches in the world, something she deserved over the mistresses of faraway princes and spoiled Queens.

 

He... had gone overboard with it.

 

"I..." He looked away, nervousness creeping into his body, "Forgive me, I did not mean for my gifts to cause you turmoil."

 

"Oh-Oh no!  No, they didn't-"

 

"I just wanted to show you how much I loved you."

 

Tailgate's words fled her as she watched her lover finally turn back to her, moving to sit back on his bottom due to the stress he had been putting on his legs.

 

"It's so... Being so open with you is difficult, so I thought the gifts would show just how much I cared for you.  How I could give you so much all because I loved you.  I just... I didn't think..."

 

He found his voice frozen when he felt her arms come around his body.

 

"Cyclonus."

 

"Yes, Tailgate?"

 

"It's alright.  You have done more than enough for me."  Her voice, barely above a whisper, spoken into his chest, "I know you care for me greatly.  I know how much you love me.  I know that every gift you give me is just how you want to know that you want to be with me.  But you don't need to give me the world to tell me that."

 

She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

 

"All I need is for you to be here by my side.  Just here with me and I'll know that you love me."

 

His arms felt like lead, but the God of Night managed to pull them up to gently place them on her shoulders.  And when she didn't flinch away from him, they came around her back to pull her to his chest.

 

Tailgate didn't even gasp as he held her tight and slowly stood up, her feet leaving the floor as she hung in his grasp, not afraid and never doubting that he wouldn't drop her.

 

"If that is all you need, I will gladly give it to you every day if I must."

 

Smiling brightly, Tailgate nuzzled into his neck as he pulled her up to hold her in a bride's hold.  "Well, at least I can't get buried under that, can I?"

 

She could feel his chuckle through his body as he carried them back out to the bedroom.  The mess could be dealt with later.

 

All they wanted now was to be close to each other. 

 

END


End file.
